Max&Fang Spirit High School
by Maximum23
Summary: SPIRIT HIGHSCHOOL MAX AND FANG HATE EACHOTHER BUT U DONT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HAHAHAHAHHAHA XD
1. Chapter 1

'Can we PLEASE GO TO SCHOOL NOW!?' Nudge yelled from outside.

'WE ARE COMING!' I screamed

'Cant wait.' Angel said sarcasticly when we were walking out of the house.

'Spirit school is gonna be GREAT.' I said

Im Max and im the Fire Fox spirit.

Angel is a Snow bunny spirit.

Nudge is the Thunder Cat spirit.

And the rest (boys) left us a long time ago. And i hate their guts for it. I hope we never see them ever again.

Angel and Nudges school we next to each other. Nudge is in Middle School and Angel is in Elemantary school.

When they both went inside i ran to mine.

When i went inside my long hair ( i dyed half purple ) And my angel wing ear mech thingy attracted and made EVERYONE and i mean EVERYONE stared at me. I heard everyone say 'She is SOO pretty. OMG. Kawaii!' I didnt like it really.

When i went into guidance office i got my papers and went to locked 486.

When it hit me.

I saw him.

The guy that left me 2 years ago with the rest of the boys.

Fang.

I hated him but i acted like i forgot everything. He was acually happy he saw me i can tell. When he started to walk up to me girls just went up to him.

'Popular with all the girls now, huh?' I mumbled under my breath and when into my Art class. ( I LUV ART )

When i came in all the boys were looking at me and i wanted them to see how ''Kawaii'' i really was. So i did it. I made my Little ears pop up And my big furry tail. Most of them fell on the floor. I giggled.

After a few minutes Fang came in and all the guys were scared. Then he sat NEXT to me. I of course ignored his eyes and i didnt make any contact with him whatsoever. After a moment he said.

'Sorry i and Gazzy and Ig left.'

'Ok...?' I said.

'Wow, you havent changed a bit.' He grinned.

I REALLY wanted to hit him or by any chance beat him up.

'Whatever'. I said.

When art class was over i ran out and went to Math. I LOVED math. When i sat down i was sitting next to a boy. He introduced me to him and i said 'Im Max.'

'Everyone has been staring at you.' Im Blake.'

'Im a Fire dragon spirit. I know your a Fire Fox.'

'How?' I said in shock.

'People talk quick in this school.' Blake said

Wow.. Did i acually make a friend..?


	2. Chapter 2

'Can we PLEASE GO TO SCHOOL NOW!?' Nudge yelled from outside.

'WE ARE COMING!' I screamed

'Cant wait.' Angel said sarcasticly when we were walking out of the house.

'Spirit school is gonna be GREAT.' I said

Im Max and im the Fire Fox spirit.

Angel is a Snow bunny spirit.

Nudge is the Thunder Cat spirit.

And the rest (boys) left us a long time ago. And i hate their guts for it. I hope we never see them ever again.

Angel and Nudges school we next to each other. Nudge is in Middle School and Angel is in Elemantary school.

When they both went inside i ran to mine.

When i went inside my long hair ( i dyed half purple ) And my angel wing ear mech thingy attracted and made EVERYONE and i mean EVERYONE stared at me. I heard everyone say 'She is SOO pretty. OMG. Kawaii!' I didnt like it really.

When i went into guidance office i got my papers and went to locked 486.

When it hit me.

I saw him.

The guy that left me 2 years ago with the rest of the boys.

Fang.

I hated him but i acted like i forgot everything. He was acually happy he saw me i can tell. When he started to walk up to me girls just went up to him.

'Popular with all the girls now, huh?' I mumbled under my breath and when into my Art class. ( I LUV ART )

When i came in all the boys were looking at me and i wanted them to see how ''Kawaii'' i really was. So i did it. I made my Little ears pop up And my big furry tail. Most of them fell on the floor. I giggled.

After a few minutes Fang came in and all the guys were scared. Then he sat NEXT to me. I of course ignored his eyes and i didnt make any contact with him whatsoever. After a moment he said.

'Sorry i and Gazzy and Ig left.'

'Ok...?' I said.

'Wow, you havent changed a bit.' He grinned.

I REALLY wanted to hit him or by any chance beat him up.

'Whatever'. I said.

When art class was over i ran out and went to Math. I LOVED math. When i sat down i was sitting next to a boy. He introduced me to him and i said 'Im Max.'

'Everyone has been staring at you.' Im Blake.'

'Im a Fire dragon spirit. I know your a Fire Fox.'

'How?' I said in shock.

'People talk quick in this school.' Blake said

Wow.. Did i acually make a friend..?


End file.
